Pups and the Confusing Changes (ClockwerkSamurai12)
Pups and the Confusing Changes is the first of 40 unlockabe episodes that belong to PAW Patrol. It is unlocked by first team pack which features Ryder and Chase. Summary Strange occurrences happen all throughout Adventure Bay, and the pups must figure out what is causing them. Transcript Title card with Ryder and the Hinako Triplets on it Ryder: Pups and the Confusing Changes! The episode begins at the Lookout with Ryder looking through the periscope to see what is going on in the town. Ryder: Looks like another busy day in Adventure Bay, wonder who’ll yelp for help today... (He notices a Russian Blue kitten in the lens) Whoa! That’s either a very large kitten, or... Kitten: Hello! Ryder: (Opens the periscope and takes the kitten out) Hey there little guy, where’d you come from? Rio: I’m from Tampa Bay, Florida! The name’s Rio! Nyice ta meet’cha! Ryder: So what brings you to Adventure Bay? Rio: Eh, I mainly came here with my older brother and my little sister to train for an upcoming boxing tourney. Ryder: You look a little small to be a boxer... Rio: Well, don’t judge a book by it’s cover! I might be small, but I pack a mean punch! (He starts throwing some lightning fast punches) See what I mean? Ryder: Nice! I happen to be a boxer myself! Ever since I won my first boxing match I became a champion fighter! Rio: If that’s so, who was the previous champ? Ryder: He was a bitter hotshot from Las Vegas called Andrew Snake Eyes. Ever since I claimed the title from him he’s been desperate to get it back! Rio: Even though I just met you Ryder, you sound like a kid who can hold his own! Ryder: You don’t know the half of it! So what were you doing in the periscope anyway? Rio: I was trying to find my brother and sister, but I got distracted when I laid eyes the most beautiful sight I ever saw.... Ryder: I’m guessing you mean the ocean? Rio: No, not that! I mean the most beautiful feline I never met... I don’t know her name, I only know she lives with a blonde haired girl near that pink building across the bridge... Ryder: I’m guessing you’re talking about Katie’s pet cat Cali huh? Rio: That’s her name? Wow... A beautiful name for a beautiful girl... (He starts to blush) Ryder: Well Rio, maybe my pups and I can help you look for your brother and sister! Rio: That’d be nice! Cause I don’t remember where they were before I got here... Ryder: I have just the tool you could use! (He pulls out a mahogany back pack like device out of nowhere) I made this for Chase whenever a rescue calls for high tech hardware, but he claimed it made him look ridiculous if he wore it... Rio: Sweet! What’s in it? Ryder: The pack is equipped both night/heat vision goggles, suction cup boots that are dubbed as “Wall Walkers”, a zipline and even a drone that can locate missing animals or people! Rio: Sweet! (He tries it on) Huh, I don’t see why this Chase guy didn’t like it; it actually looks kinda cool! (He tries to walk with the boots on) Though the boots are a little wobbly... Ryder: Yeah, that’s why I scrapped it... But I do have smaller boots if you’re interested. Rio: No thanks, I would like to look for my siblings though... Ryder: Well why not use your drone? Rio: Alright, I guess I can do that! Scene Changer: Rio’s Badge (His Badge has a mahogany boxing glove with lemon yellow fire coming out of it) Rio and Ryder are outside, with Ryder giving Rio instructions on how to use the drone. Ryder: Just meow before saying drone and tell it what you want it to find! Rio: Alright then, I’ll give it a shot! *Meow* Drone! (A pill shaped device pops from his pup pack) Find my brother and sister! The drone then launches into the air and located Ria and Janeiro wandering around near City Hall Rio: Looks like they’re at City Hall! I better go and check on them to see if they’re okay! Ryder: Then let’s roll! Scene changer: Wipe Transition Janeiro: Bah, where’d Rio go?! We’ve been lookin’ around for hours!! Ria: Well he couldn’t have gotten far, so we should be able to find him soon enough! Rio: (Appears behind them) Does right now fit into your schedule? The two siblings jump back in surprise Ria: Twin bro! Don’t scare us like that! Rio: Sorry, I just lost my way before I was able to find you two. Janeiro: How’d you even find us in the first place? Ryder: It was all thanks to the special spy gear I gave him! Rio: Well, that pretty much answered my question! Sis, bro; this is Ryder! He has a group of pups called the PAW Patrol that live here. Janeiro: Well, I’m just glad you’re okay! Mom and dad put me in charge of you and Ria; and I plan on sticking to that promise! Suddenly streetlights flicker, the bell in city hall rings by itself, strange sounds are heard & other bizarre happenings occur throughout the town Ryder: What the... Rio: You said it... This ever happen before?? Ryder: Not really.... First time I saw something like this... Scene changer: Kitten Catastrophe Crew Badge Meanwhile, in the neighboring city of Foggybottom; Mayor Humdinger views the activities on his monitor with his kittens Humdinger: Hmpt! As much as I would be jealous of them showing off... It makes me wonder about the source of all of this... Casey: You sure you’re not responsible this time? Humdinger: I’m pretty sure, I’ve done a lot of things to this town in the past but this is not one I would come up with! Marsha: Lemme see! (She jumps on onto his lap) Mama Mia! Adventure Bay is goin' all topsy-turvy! Ruby: We better try and help out for once instead of making things worst right boss? Humdinger: We might as well! Get in your vehicles, I need to do something really quick before I head out with you. Casey: Sir yes sir! (She and the other kittens salute him as they head for their miniature vehicles) Scene Changer: Humdinger’s Tophat Meanwhile, at the mansion of The Hinakos in San-Fran-Calico... Logan: *Yawns before smacking his lips* Man, I hate it when we have to get up this early just to respond to an emergency... Monty: Eh, I don’t know; I enjoy it because of the fact that we may run into a smokin’ hot babe! Suzan: Yeah, keep tellin’ yaself that! Monty: Shouldn’t you be deliverin’ roundhouse kicks on a punching bag? Suzan: I was... But if you don’t shut that mouth of yours I’ll turn you into one! Logan: Ugh... Not to mention the fact that I get caught in the middle of your bickering... Monty: Well to be fair, Suzan normally starts it! Suzan: Yeah, ya might wanna rephrase that to you and only you! Logan: Like I said... I’d prefer sleeping in... Let’s just see what grandfather Hawkwerk wants... The three siblings head towards the briefing room Hawkwerk: Sorry to wake you up so early in the morning Hinakos, but I received a distress call from your Uncle Horace. He says that odd occurrences are going on in Adventure Bay, and he has requested for some assistance in the matter! Suzan: Don’t worry Grandfather Hawkwerk, tío Horace will be as good as helped! Logan: Time to lend a Hinako Helping Hand! Monty: Hell yeah! Hawkwerk: That’s what I like to hear! Now quickly, into the Reality Shifter! The triplets climb onto a large slingshot device that launches them through the room’s monitor and sends them to Adventure Bay. Meanwhile, in the aforementioned town.... Rio: You sure you never saw anything like this Ryder!? Ryder: Not that I know of! The PAW Patrol soon arrive Chase: We came as quick as we heard! And you weren’t kiddin’! This town is going off it’s roc- *He starts to sneeze* Rio: Oh boy, that better not be one of the occurrences... Chase: Nah, I just have a bad feather/cat allergy! I’m not too thrilled of a cat being on an all pup team... But stranger things have happened... The Hinakos then land near City Hall. Chase: Like that for example... Rubble: Who are those guys? Marshall: I never saw them before! Rocky: Well, they’re either new to town... Skye: Or responsible for what’s happening! Suzan: (To Logan and Monty) Careful chicos, whoever those gringos are they are gonna get their asses whooped from here to Timbuktu! Logan: I highly doubt a small group of kittens and pups to be responsible for all of this... Suzan: Yeah well, can’t be too careful! Logan: Well I don’t wanna cause harm to innocent civilians thank you very much! We should talk first, kick butt later... Monty: Just say the word and I’ll squish ‘em like bugs! The triplets walk over to the others Logan: You wouldn’t mind telling us when this all started would you? Ryder: It happened a few minutes ago... You wouldn’t have anything to do with this would you? Monty: We were about to ask the same thing pinecone! Chase: Hey! You better back away before I zap all of you with my taser! Suzan: Ha! That’s nothing! (She pulls out her plasma katanas) These babies can zap a target that’s either moving or inanimate at over 9,000 meters! So start talkin’ before I zap you! Ryder: I apologize for Chase’s behavior... He normally doesn’t act like this... I can assure you that we are in no way responsible for any of this! Suzan: Hm... If what you’re saying is true, we may need some backup! I better call Zamantha and have her help us out, she's an expert at this kind of stuff... Logan: *Blushes wildly* Then make like Shia LaBeouf and JUST DO IT!!! The KCC then pull up near the PAW Patrol Ryder: Oh great... I was wondering when this was gonna get worse... Chase: Just say the word and I’ll zap ‘em! Humdinger then walks up to the triplets and hugs them Humdinger: It’s so nice to see all three of you again... Logan: Same here Uncle Horace! Monty: We missed you! Suzan: I’m just so glad you’re okay! Ryder: I guess this means you and your kittens aren’t at play here? Humdinger: Not this time, and my kittens and I are as confused as you are... Ryder: (To Suzan) Well, let’s just hope whoever Zamantha is comes soon... The female in question drops down like a ninja off of the town hall's roof Zamantha: My ears are burning, somebody call for me? Logan: *Blushing wildly* H-Hey there Zamantha! Monty: Easy there little bro, you’re really burning up! Logan: I can’t help it! She’s so beautiful.... *Hearts float above his head* Zamantha: Anyway, I was able to find out the source of the occurrences. A teenage boy by the name of Brendan has been hacking into the system & causing disturbances. I triangulated his location and he’s setting up shop within the crime district. Ryder: Then we better head their before things get any worse! Scene Changer: PAW Patrol Badge The PAW Patrol then arrive at the crime district of town Rio: Am I the only one who’s getting scared by this side of town? Ryder: Well you’re not the only one, we normally avoid this part of Adventure Bay... Rio: I can see that... Chase: Yeah, we don’t get many call from this side of town... Zamantha: Anyway, it look like we’ve arrived at his hideout... (She tries to open the door) Which appears to have been locked from the inside... Ryder: Don’t worry, I’ll handle this! (He backs up a bit before preforming a flying dragon kick that knocks the door down) Stop right there!!! Brendan: Well well well... If it isn’t the PAW Patrol... I’ve been expecting you! Ryder: The jig is up Brendan! Either come quietly or I’ll have to kick your ass! Brendan: Then prepare for a one on one in hand to hand combat! Ryder: Very well then... Prepare to be pwned!! Brendan & Ryder begin to fight. They exchange punches, kicks, swings and strikes. Brendan: You will not stop me from accomplishing my goal!! Ryder: We'll see about that! As Brendan & Ryder fight Zamantha grabs the device Brendan has been using to cause chaos in town & breaks it. This restores everything to normal. Brendan: No!!!! You’ll pay for that! Ryder: Sorry, but your weirdness ends here! (He punches Brendan in the groin causing him to keel over in pain. He then punches Brendan square in the face knocking him out) Serves him right! Suzan: Dang Ryder, guess a little boy like you has some fight in ya! Ryder: Well, I may be young but that doesn’t mean I don’t know how to defend myself! I have some experience in martial arts, I’ve won every fight via TKO or Submission! Suzan: I can relate! I happen to be quite the brawler myself! Ryder: How about we head back to the Lookout and have a friendly sparring match? Suzan: You’re on! Scene Changer: Wipe Transition The Hinako Triplets are shown around the Lookout. Logan: Gotta say Ryder, you have a nice place here! Ryder: Thanks! The Lookout is the shining beacon of Adventure Bay, always standing out for the town to see as a symbol of hope! No matter how big the job is, my pups and I will get it done! Suzan: So does this place have a gym? Ryder: It can be accessed via the elevator. Come on! Everyone uses the elevator to go to the downstairs gym. Marsha: Wow, never knew you guys had a gym down here! Ryder: The pups and I often use it to make ourselves stronger! But only on days were we don’t have to deal with emergencies. (He enters the ring before changing into his sparring outfit) Whenever you’re ready Suzan! Suzan: I’m always ready! (She cracks her knuckles) Oh wait! I gotta change into something that fits the current situation! (She pulls out a massive wardrobe) The Insta-Wardrobe!! Chase: How’d you do that?! Suzan: Do what? Marshall: Pull that thing out of thin air?! Suzan: It’s best not to ask... (She searches the Insta-Wardrobe for her sparring outfit) Alright Ryder, put up ya dukes! Ryder: Don’t hold back! Suzan: Wouldn’t think of it! Suzan and Ryder then bow to each other before trading blows Ryder: That the best you got? Suzan: I'm just getting started! Chase: Go Ryder! Show her what you’re made of! Logan: Kick his ass from here to Timbuktu big sis! Ryder & Suzan lay into each other with everything they have. Nobody is sure who'll win. Ryder: Ready to give up?! Suzan: Silly boy, watch and learn! Suzan gains the upper hand by switching through every style she knows catching Ryder off guard. Ryder attempts to keep up but he's quickly overwhelmed with the constant style switches. Soon Suzan takes him down with a flying dragon kick to his abdomen. Suzan: Hell yeah! That’s what’s up! (She helps Ryder up) Gotta say, for a ten year old you sure know how to hold your own! Ryder: I can say the same thing, even though you are older than me... Zamantha: Sorry to interrupt your small talk, but I managed to find something disturbing about Brendan... Turns out he is an agent of the criminal organization of Despicably Evil Maniacs International Sabotagers and Exterminators, or D.E.M.I.S.E. for short! As if they weren’t bad enough on Anthropod 12, they plan on taking over this dimension! The pups gasp in horror Skye: Oh no! Zamantha: Oh no is right, it would be best if the Hinakos and I set up base here in Adventure Bay. If you don’t mind of course. Ryder: I don’t see why not, make yourselves at home! And when you ever have a problem, just yelp for help! Meanwhile in Demhotep’s lair... Demhotep: Explain to me how you let a ten year old brat beat you up?! Brendan: He got lucky. I clearly underestimated him. Demhotep: The same can be said for your competency. Devil Dogs!! Escort this hacker to the Torture Cells!! Brendan screams hysterically as he's taken to the Torture Cells. Demhotep: That was just the beginning of the PAW Patrol's troubles. I have many other tricks up my sleeve! (He laughs evilly as the episode fades to black) Trivia * This episode marks the debut of Rio, Janeiro, Ria, The Hinako Triplets and Grandfather Hawkwerk. Category:Customs by ClockwerkSamurai12 Category:Episodes